1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fasteners, and more particularly to a fastener with an elastic member always kept on a shaft of a bolt. The present disclosure is also related to a heat dissipation device using the fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a fastener is used for connecting two or more components together.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional fastener includes a bolt having a head 10 and a shaft 12 extending integrally from the head 10, and a spring 13 coiled around the shaft 12. The head 10 defines a groove 14 in a top end thereof for facilitating operation of a tool thereon. During use of the fastener, the shaft 12 extends through a through hole 152 defined in a first component 15 and aligns with a threaded hole 162 defined in a second component 16. Then a tip of a screwdriver is brought to fit into the groove 14 and exert a downwardly pushing and rotating force on the head 10, thereby pushing downwardly and turning the fastener at the same time. Thus the shaft 12 of the fastener is threadedly engaged into the threaded hole 162 of the second component 16. The spring 13 is sandwiched between the head 10 and the first component 15, whereby the first component 15 and the second component 16 are securely connected together.
However, the spring 13 and the shaft 12 are always separated as two independent components before the fastener is used. When the fastener is needed to fasten the two components 15, 16 together, the spring 13 and the shaft 12 are brought together, and the spring 13 is placed around the shaft 12. Then the shaft 12 is extended through the first component 15 and engaged with the second component 16. It is time-consuming and laborious to prepare to use the fastener, and therefore it is inconvenient to assemble the first and second components 15, 16 together by using the fastener. Even worse, the spring 13 is easily lost if the fastener is not handled carefully. This can occur when the fastener is loosened from the two components 15, 16 to disassemble the two components 15, 16 for a required repair or maintenance.
What is needed, therefore, is a fastener having a bolt and a spring assembled together as a single unit so that the fastener can always be ready for use.